


He's a Hungry Ghoul

by Host



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, I REALLY DONT KNOW HOW TO TAG THIS, M/M, blood mention, i think, im sorry i really don't know what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Host/pseuds/Host
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know exactly why he's there, but he knows what he's done and he knows he shouldn't have come at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a Hungry Ghoul

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so firstly i'm sorry.  
> Secondly, I started this in the middle of when I thought I would and then I thought i'd write an intro later but that never freaking happened. Also never let me write while watching the walking dead?? At like 11 at night?? In fact never let me write, full stop.  
> I've literally not write a fic since 2013 hahaha ahhhhh

The door was open and Hides first reaction was to drop the mug of coffee, resulting in the brown liquid to seep into the wood and the china to break in half. He'd thrown his arms around the person before him the moment his name was spoken. But the boy was weak and so very very hungry.

He bit into the warm pulsating flesh, mouth cracked into a crooked, animal-like smile. They fell steadily to the floor resting against each other. Silvia mixed with blood that rolled down his chin, dripping into the others lap. Beads of red fell down Hides back and chest, soaking his clothing.  
The smell was alluring, so much so that it caused Kaneki's heart to hit his ribs, the sound drummed in his ears and his body swayed slightly to the rhythm. His single ghoul eye flamed. The veins that surrounded became blue and purple rivers mapping his face, stretching from eye to ear and neck. His nails dug into Hides back, liquid gathered to the surface, bruises rising to the touch.  
They stayed this way, locked in a grim embrace. Finally, a moan of complete displeasure enacted from Hides mouth. Kaneki pulled away, features settling into horror. His grip loosened and the blood trailed from his lips.

His eyes ran over the ginger's features. What was he searching for exactly? Pain? Anger? Fear? This was it. This was where he would draw the line, where he would break. _You're a freak... You're a monster Kaneki... How could any one care for beast like-_

"I didn't know you were into tramp stamps, Kaneki..." He let out a breathy laugh. His face had drained white and his right hand shook. Hides arms dropped to his sides, knuckles scrapping against the floor. Kaneki could feel Hide's weight fall against him as he took him by the shoulders. "Hi...de..." Kaneki's words barely a whisper, eyes searching his face. He licked his lips, swallowing the sweet taste on his tongue. Though it was not something he could enjoy as the scene unravelled before him. The blood hadn't stopped oozing from the gaping hole. His arm now crimson with liquid which dripped to the floor, his shirt soaked through. Kaneki wrapped his arms around the boy, standing with the purpose of carrying him to the bed. This became a sloppy display as he stumbled over his own feet in the rush, almost dropping the injured. He lay him on his bed, sheets already changing in colour. Kaneki ran to the kitchen, reluctant to leave his friend. He pulled out the contents of the cupboards; pasta, biscuits and a small other assortments of food flew to the ground, a few cups smashing on the floor as he did so. Nothing. He flung himself into the bathroom. Opening the mirrored cabinet- breaking the glass that covered it and cutting his fingers as he did so-, he emptied it. After two tubes of tooth paste, a bottle of cologne and several tablet boxes he found a first aid kit. He gripped it in his hand and was soon at Hides side.

The blood now consumed the entirety of his clothing. His hand lay on his stomach which evidenced him in his attempt of taking his shirt off. Kaneki opened the small box and to his annoyance found only a few plasters and half a roll of bandages. This wouldn't do. He turned to his bedside dresser in which he found, among other things, a roll of duct tape. _It'll have to do._  Kaneki took the hem of Hide's shirt, biting into it and ripping it from the bottom to the top, carefully peeling it away from the wound which in turn caused a hiss of pain from the boy. He winced, eyes closed, but he smiled. Kaneki saw it for second but made sure not to look at his face. He knew to do so would cause the tears that threatened behind his eyes to well and fall. It would be a distraction he couldn't afford.

With no gauze he needed a substitute. He reached for the cover of the bed, discarded to Hide's side. Kaneki then proceeded to rip it into pieces, balling it up and resting it on to his wound with enough pressure that caused Hide to buck. A scream trapped in his throat made obvious by the gritting of teeth and low groan. Soon the white cloth became engulfed in the blood. Kaneki discarded it but noticed the true extent of his damage. Though nothing had been torn away from the curve of his shoulder, the skin was in such a poor condition he knew that a bit of cloth wasn't about to stop this. He knelt down and felt under the bed for this brown box that Hide had once bought after he had ripped a gaping hole in a pair of jeans. He never fixed them.

Finally he found it. Pulling off the lid he found a needle as well as thick black thread next to a small array of buttons and a lighter. Kaneki bent the needle into a soft, he lit the lighter and let the flames lick at the steel. It singed the tips of his fingers, but the pain was truly nothing. He threw the lighter into the sheets and threaded the eye.

"Im sorry Hide... But this will hurt a lot." In responce, the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. Kaneki pinched the wound together with one hand while pushing the needle through it with the other. Dots of blood rose where his teeth dug too deep and his nails protruded the palms of his hands. Though of course once he had tied off the thread, he had only done the bottom row.

"Hide, I need you to role on to your side." He said nothing and complied. And Kaneki repeated his actions. Once the sewing was done, he bound the wound in a thick layer of material, taping it to itself with the duct tape. It was messy but it worked. Hide then fell on to his back with the aid of Kaneki. Grimacing as his shoulder hit the pillow. He huffed a laugh.

"Kaneki..." Heavy eyes met bright golden ones. "Don't blame yourself, K...? I don't know what you've been through," he took a sharp inhale as he shifted his weight in discomfort "and I wont ask about the eye..." Kaneki brought his hand to his face, looking away. Red smeared his cheek and chin and his eye -which he hadn't noticed until now- pulsated from the smell. He felt a hand on his own, weak and cold-though damp with sweat-, this caused him to lower it and bring his attention back to Hide.

"Im gonna sleep now, buddy..." His words trailed off, his hand made a dull thud as it the bed and his eye lids fluttered shut. "But when i wake up... You better tell me everything." Kaneki held his breath as he counted the rise and fall of Hide's chest. He watched on as time passed by and before he knew it a half hour had passed. Finally, he felt a warm tear run down his cheek. It watered down the blood and fell down his neck. He couldn't take it. He sobbed into his hands as quietly as he could manage. He apologised profusely between hiccups, "I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry, I shouldn't have come, I shouldn't have hurt you, i'm such a freak, i'm a fucking monster... I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry... Hide.." Kaneki stood, pushing the chair back as he did so. His head was low, chin tucked into his chest. He rose his vision level with the dresser across him. He wiped the tears from his face, expression plain. Turning, he marched out of the room. Pausing in the door way he took one last look at his friend. _I shouldn't have come.._.

He produced a pay-phone from his pocket and tapped in the numbers for one-one-zero.

"Whats your emergency?" came a women's voice.

"There's been a ghoul attack in Tokyo, apartment block B, Chou-Ko street, apartment number 12..."

"Sir, the CCG are on the way, we recommend that you-" He broke the phone in two and let it crumble to the ground.

"I'm sorry... Hide..."

If he hadn't left then, walked through the front door and let it shut with a click- leaving the boy and the horrid mess behind him- then he would have seen Hide sit, gaze fixed on the door way, almost willing him to come back.

"You're not a monster... Never a monster... Kaneki."

Maybe it was for the best, for he might have seen the wet on his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Cool, Thank you for putting up with me!
> 
> It wasn't supposed to end this way?? It wasn't actually supposed to start that way either but I guess you can't have everything.
> 
> Also, let me apologise for the address? They have very different post codes or zip codes or whatever you want to call them and most towns and cities don't have street names but instead they have houses with numbers in a small block which is also numbered (I believe, don't hold me too it.) But I looked up 'Japanese street names' and 'Chou-ko' came up so I rolled with it (I have no idea where it is, it's probably not even in Tokyo.)
> 
> I've used the term 'boy' and their names way too much and if it wasn't obvious I ran out of ways to depict blood and tears?
> 
> Hahaha well I had fun.
> 
> Thanks for everything! :3


End file.
